souleaterfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Saya Kuroaza
|TextColor = |Display Image = 300px |English Title = |Character's Aliases/Nicknames = |Kanji= 黒痣鞘 |Romaji = Kuroaza Saya |Character's Age = 16 |Character's Gender = |Character's Nationality = Japan |Character's Ethnicity = Japanese descendent |Character's Residence = Death City |Character's Status = Alive |Character's Race = Human (Demon Weapon) |Character's Classification = 1-Star Weapon |Character's Rank = |Character's Meister Partners = Byakuya Miyazaki |Character's Affiliations = Death Institute of Excellence |Character's Occupations = Student |Character's Relationships = |Character's Weapon Form = Demon Scabbard |What family does this character hail from? = |Character's Voice Actors/Seiyu = |What is the character's manga debut? = |What is the character's anime debut? = |What is the character's game debut? = }} is the Demon Weapon partner of Byakuya Miyazaki and a 1-Star Weapon student at the Death Institute of Excellence attending the E.A.T Class. Appearance Personality Relationships Partners * Byakuya Miyazaki: Special Abilities Wavelength Control: * Soul Resonance: Full Weapon Transformation: As a Demon Weapon, Saya is capable of transforming from human to a weapon at will. * : Saya has the ability to fully transform into a completely black scabbard with a single red line on its throat. Although her weapon form doesn't have any direct damage capability such as a regular bladed weapon or a projectile-based one, she poses much of a threat like any other Demon Weapon thanks to her signature skills as a Demon Scabbard. Being, essentially, the sheath of a sword, Saya can "return a Demon Weapon to its sheath" by reducing the flow of Soul Wavelength of a Demon Weapon until it reaches a factor zero, where its impossible for a Meister to combine their soul with their weapon, forcefully making them incompatible with each other in a given period of time. Also, Saya can function as a mediator between another Demon Weapon and her Meister, assimilating her own Soul Wavelength with that of another Demon Weapon while in the sheathed state. ** : Saya's signature skill. By hitting a target three times in her scabbard form, Saya can reduce the Soul Wavelength of a Demon Weapon to a factor zero, "sheathing" them for a period of time. The amount of time they are kept in the sheathed state depends on the interval between each hit, being longer the faster its done; limited to a maximum of 1 hour and a minimun of 1 minute. While under the effects of this skill, a Demon Weapon is incompatible with any Meister, putting them under a constant state of rejection. They're also unable to achieve Soul Resonance. However, they are still able to turn into their weapon form. ** : A skill that can only be achieved after using Noto. Saya can assimiliate her Soul Wavelength with another Demon Weapon while in the sheathed state, possessing them and allowing her Meister to use them at will. When doing so, Saya's form will change to match the shape of the other weapon, completely enveloping them in a black cover with a single red line somewhere in the weapon's body. The duration of this skill is equivalent to the amount of time that the other Demon Weapon remains in the sheathed state. Since it is Saya's Soul Wavelength that is being used in the place of the other Demon Weapon's Soul Wavelength, her Meister can achieve similar techniques that are produced through Soul Resonance between them and their original Meister, but they are inferior in power. It also doesn't turn her Meister into a proficient user of the said weapon, needing prior knowledge and training to handle it efficiently. History Synopsis Trivia References Category:Demon Weapons Category:E.A.T Class